


Ratchet's return

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: A sparkling's tale [31]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Ratchet returns, just in time.





	1. Class dismissed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet returns, just in time.


	2. A pleased medic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good sparkling!


	3. party update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few bots can make it to Bumblebee's welcome party, and that's just fine with Optimus and Ratchet.


	4. A good nap!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bumblebee had a very good nap in Optimus' arms, and no nightmares.


End file.
